


It's Only Because I Love You

by pansiesforthoughts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, getting caught in the rain, short and sweet, soft, wlw, your honor they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Piper and Annabeth warm up after being caught in the rain.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 23





	It's Only Because I Love You

The shape of Annabeth’s hand fits perfectly in Piper’s, like two clay sculptures moulded neatly together. Piper is acutely aware of how warm Annabeth’s hand is in contrast to the freezing air that threatens to blow them off course. She clings to it, hoping to transfer some warmth to her own shivering body. It is no use, as sharp gusts of wind swirl through the street. Piper grits her teeth and pulls her woollen scarf up higher around her face.

“Better hurry, it looks like it could rain. Do you have an umbrella?” Annabeth huddles closer to Piper.

“Nope.”

“Well, that makes two of us.”

Piper laughs and picks up her pace, dragging Annabeth behind her. “C’mon then, there’s tea and a heater waiting for us at my apartment.”

“I can’t stay too long, remember? I’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

“That’s what you always say,” Piper smirks.

Annabeth seems too cold to protest.

The trees that line the empty street have begun to sway dangerously as the wind picks up, swirling black silhouettes against the dim sky. Annabeth’s stone grey eyes narrow in concern.

Piper grips her arm lightly. “We should run for it, we’re only five blocks away.”

“Definitely.”

The sound of their sneakers on the pavement echoes, Piper feels a childlike rush of adrenaline run through her. She tugs on Annabeth’s arm again as they move just slightly out of time. A crack of lightning in the distance causes Annabeth to startle, she never liked being out in storms. Piper’s laugh is carried on the wind again; she feels her breath tighten in her chest and the sense of excitement increase. The first drops of rain arrive and increase steadily two blocks from Piper’s building.

“Now we’re done for,” says Annabeth.

The rain is deathly cold, seeping through their jackets and chilling them to their bones. Piper urges Annabeth on.

It is a relief to reach the building. To open the glass door and feel warmth slide over their drenched skin. In the dim yellow light of the lobby, Piper brushes Annabeth’s wet hair from her face. She laughs at her sour expression.

“What?” says Annabeth.

“You look so upset,” giggles Piper.

“I have good reason to be, _my shoes are ruined,”_ says Annabeth, feigning devastation.

Piper kisses her softly. “There you go, all better now.”

“Thank you, Doctor Piper,” smirks Annabeth as she presses the button for the elevator.

At Piper’s door, Annabeth presses her lips to Piper’s again eagerly, drinking in the warmth from her skin.

“Eager much,” jokes Piper, mumbling into Annabeth’s lips. “Let me unlock the door first, babe”

When they are inside, the fall over one another again, giggling and getting a word in where they can. 

“You’re soaking,” remarks Piper.

“So are you.”

“You’re getting mud on my carpet.”

“ _So are you._ ”

Piper grins and moves to pull off Annabeth’s jumper. Annabeth yelps.

“Your fingers are _freezing_ , hands off.”

“Sorry babe.” She presses Annabeth’s hand in hers, trying to get some warmth back into them. “Damn, you’re even colder than I am.”

Annabeth wrings some water from her dirty blonde hair, shivering. Piper moves into the kitchen and peers into the pantry. “I should make us some tea.”

“Not without changing first, I don’t want you getting sick.”

“You worry about me too much ‘Beth,” grins Piper.

Annabeth comes up behind her, wrapping sturdy but gentle arms around Piper’s waist. “It’s only because I love you.”

Piper breathes in the scent of Annabeth’s skin, cherishing the slight warmth of her embrace. “Of course. I love you too, darling.”


End file.
